


The Winner takes it all

by malazuzu22



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't try to deny it boy, F/M, Hashirama is his usual goofy self, How did this even happen, Izuna you shouldn't piss your girl off, Just get together will you, Karaoke battle, M/M, Madara has a crush, Mito is a queen as always, Tobirama as well, Tobirama just wanted a peaceful Friday, Touka is so done with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malazuzu22/pseuds/malazuzu22
Summary: Many things happened that Friday that Tobirama didn't anticipate. He got dragged into a bar against his will. Then he got dragged into karaoke battle against his will. Lastly, he got dragged into bed with Madara. Not entirely against his will.





	The Winner takes it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorphineFangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineFangs/gifts), [puzzle_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/gifts), [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> Someone should probably ban me from the internets. Don't ask, guys. :D Just... Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm adding the playlist of the songs they sing. Trust me, it's funnier that way. :D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-u5WLJ9Yk4&list=PLSacfClhxuqcyo1WCV5ET47mnJbXXLqs7)

It was Friday night, which meant most people around his age were heading out to get properly sloshed to reward themselves at the end of the tiring week. Tobirama’s idea of rewarding himself certainly didn’t include spending the whole Saturday in bed with a wet rag on his forehead and frequent sprints to the toilet, like was Hashirama’s speciality (his older brother just couldn’t hold his liquor). It was bad enough he was too often the one who was forced to take care of the whiny idiot.

Therefore he planned to stay at home and have a free evening just for himself while Hashi was out drinking and quite possibly worsening his gambling habit. Good thing Tobirama was sane enough and forced him to give up his hold on their household funds, otherwise they might as well end up homeless one day. Maybe he could do some reading or perhaps he could play some games on PS4 for a while?

 

His plans for a quiet night were foiled the moment Mito’s car parked in front of the small house Tobirama shared with Hashirama to pick his brother up and his almost-sister-in-law rang the bell with their cousin Touka in tow. ‘Tobi! I’m still dressing up, open the door please!’ Hashirama shouted from his bedroom. Tobirama just rolled his eyes. Typical, he was never ever ready on time.

‘Heeey! My baby cousin! I didn’t see you for a while!’ Touka hollered and launched herself on Tobirama the moment he opened the door. Tobirama knew better than fight her off himself but he pulled a long-suffering face when an enthusiastic kiss was planted on both of his tattooed cheeks all the same. Also he didn’t bother pointing out it was only three days. ‘Tobes! Why are you still in sweatpants and that old band shirt?’ Mito did the same when Touka released him, although in much more elegant manner that let one feel like he was just graced by a queen.

‘What’s wrong about it? It’s not like anyone will care what I’m wearing at home, is it. And I’m not expecting anyone if you’re suggesting that.’ Tobirama shrugged, finding nothing wrong about his comfy attire. ‘Hashirama didn’t tell you? What a coward.’ Mito snorted and proceeded up the stairs to her boyfriend’s room. ‘Tell me what.’ Tobirama turned to Touka flatly, although he already sensed the foreboding.

 

‘You’re coming with us, of course!’ Touka’s bright smile with a hint of devilry sealed Tobirama’s fate. ‘No. I’m not mentally prepared to go out tonight. I want my peaceful evening and I will have it.’ He tried to defy but there wasn’t much he could do once his dear cousin set her mind onto something. ‘Come on. It’s gonna be fun!’ Touka insisted. As if.

‘You know my idea of fun is distinctly different from yours.’ Tobirama crossed his arms in self-defending gesture. ‘Tobi, your idea of fun is to never have any.’ Touka mimicked the gesture but in much more aggressive manner. ‘That’s mean and not true and you know it. And I’m not going anywhere, you can’t make me.’ Tobirama huffed. ‘Do you want to bet on that?’ Touka grinned wickedly.

‘Stop being obstinate. Madara’s coming too by the way.’ Mito shouted from above them. ‘How’s that supposed to change my mind? If anything it makes me want to stay at home even more.’ Tobirama snorted dryly. Well, it wasn’t entirely true but still. Conceal don’t feel. Those two harpies couldn’t have that power over him, could they. ‘Cut the bullshit and go get dressed. And pick something nice so the porcupine has something to ogle at.’ Touka, apparently having enough already, squeezed his shoulder firmly and steered him in the direction of his own bedroom.

Tobirama was grumbling all the way but she didn’t give him any chance of escape route. ‘I’m giving you the courtesy of picking your own clothes. Don’t make me do it for you and force you wear it.’ Touka threatened before she shoved him into the room and closed the door behind him. At moments like this – meaning when he was at the receiving end – Tobirama regretted his cousin was such a dictator. He briefly contemplated barricading himself in but then dismissed the idea again. Touka always had her way one way or another. It was easier to capitulate.

 

He rummaged through his wardrobe to emerge with a pair of dark grey jeans, simple black sleeveless t-shirt and his favourite blue/black plaid shirt. After changing the clothes he tousled his hair in front of the mirror with a bit of hair wax to keep it in his usual birdnest style and put on a black vans snapback.

He thought about leaving his glasses at home but then he decided against it. His black clubmasters looked good on him, even though he preferred not to wear them in public. Tobirama finished by spraying himself with Axe deep space deo and went back to hall to subject himself to his cousin’s inevitable scrutiny.

‘My, my! That’s a handsome guy! Prime example of Senju beauty! Let me just fix this.’ Touka, not much shorter than him, easily reached out and turned the snapback so he was wearing it backwards. ‘Perfect! Get your shoes and I’ll go check up on Mito and Hashirama. I swear if they started any funny business…’ Touka muttered under her breath and stomped upstairs, leaving Tobirama to his own devices.

 

He was just putting on his black converse when he heard Touka screeching profanities. ‘What the hell Mito, I thought you were supposed to get him _dressed_ , not the exact opposite! I will never unsee this!’ That was followed by Hashirama’s booming guffaws and Mito’s ringing giggles. Tobirama didn’t want to know but he had some ideas what Touka might have walked in on. He too had witnessed some terrible things he would never forget. Honestly, the two had no decency.

Tobirama heard Touka calling someone and about five minutes later the rest of them finally descended down prepared to leave. ‘I called us a taxi. No one’s gonna stay sober tonight!’ Touka exclaimed excitedly, joined by similarly exhilarated Hashirama. Mito only smiled approvingly while Tobirama groaned. This whole endeavour was prone to end with trouble.

 

₪₪₪ 

 

The ride to the club was quite an uneventful one but Tobirama knew his premonition was right the moment they approached two people waiting outside for them. Madara, who was smoking a cigarette, skilfully dodged Hashirama’s attempt at bear tackle hug (which of course made Hashirama throw a sulking fit), while Izuna somewhat meekly waved from behind him.

‘What’s the brat doing here?’ Touka asked sharply, hands akimbo. ‘Sugar plum, don’t be like that. I apologized like a hundred times already.’ Izuna pleaded. Poor idiot, so besotted with the devil woman. But apparently not enough not to flirt with some other chick while he was drunk. The biggest mistake of his life so far no doubt. Touka didn’t appreciate that at all.

‘So what? Did I forgive you any of those hundred times?’ Touka scoffed and with her nose stuck into the air marched around Izuna into the club. ‘But… Aaaagh she will never forgive me will she?’ Izuna turned his face of utter devastation to the rest of the group. ‘Keep crawling in the dust under her feet. She’ll come around eventually. Most likely.’ Tobirama responded for the rest of them.

 

‘Ah! Tobes! I thought you said you’re staying at home tonight! No way they dragged you out too! This is gonna be more fun than I anticipated.’ Izuna’s mood seemed instantly lifted upon noticing him. Tobirama had an uncomfortable feeling he was missing out something important. He was about to say something when he felt a gaze on himself. He turned to the source only to meet with a pair of obsidian black eyes lit by the faint light of cigarette.

‘Snowflake.’ Madara greeted with a nod. ‘Evening, Madara.’ Tobirama answered flatly.  This was the reason he never did anything about the attraction to the man, even though the other made it apparent he was interested too. Sadly Madara’s idea of flirting was constantly vexing him on purpose, coming up with ridiculous nicknames for him and generally being infuriating as if challenging Tobirama’s composed demeanour. One of them would sooner or later end up dead and the other in jail for homicide.

 

‘Let’s go get some drinks!’ Izuna linked his hand with Tobirama and dragged him inside then. The Senju didn’t have much choice than let the shorter man push their way through the crowd towards bar, leaving Hashirama, Mito and Madara behind. ‘Name your poison.’ Izuna grinned at him. ‘I don’t care. You pick. Maybe something with vodka in it.’ Tobirama shrugged, he didn’t have many preferences. And he already resigned on staying sober.

‘Vodka with cranberry juice, twice.’ Izuna ordered obediently. ‘It’s on me. You’ll get the next round.’ Izuna flashed him another grin. Tobirama sighed and waited for the shoe to drop. Izuna was the closest thing he could count as his best friend but Tobirama was sure he had some ulterior motives tonight. ‘Here you go, cheers!’ Izuna shoved the drink into his hand and gulped half of his in one go. ‘So what do you need.’ Tobirama sipped on his own drink. ‘What do you mean? Can’t I buy a drink to my best mate just like that?’ Izuna shrugged cheerfully but Tobirama knew him better.

 

‘Izuna. Spill the beans.’ Tobirama elbowed him with an eye-roll. ‘No fair. You’re terribly good at detecting stuff. I was hoping we could help each other tonight.’ Izuna gave up and peered at him hopefully. ‘Like what?’ Tobirama raised a brow. ‘Well you could help me out a bit with Touka and I can help you with Madara in return.’ Izuna wiggled his brows suggestively.

‘You mean help me kill him and dump his body somewhere for the wolves to shed it to pieces?’ Tobirama kept straight face. ‘Ahaha. Whatever dude if you don’t have better plans with him. Anyway, Touka. Please?’ Izuna put on his puppy eyes. He really had to be desperate already when he was downright begging Tobirama for intervention.

‘What makes you think I have any influence over her decision whether she forgives you or not?’ Tobirama inquired, quite logically. ‘She has a weak spot for you. She will listen if you speak up for me.’ Izuna traced the rim of his glass with his index finger. ‘I suppose I could put in a good word…’ Tobirama scratched his chin.

Personally he got why Touka was pissed but it wasn’t like Izuna would actually ever cheat on her. He was just a flirty idiot who got too drunk. The amount of efforts Izuna put in convincing her to go out with him in the first place was ridiculous and he treated her like his goddess ever since she finally agreed. As dorky as he was, he would do anything for her. Perhaps he should take pity on him.

‘Tobes, I don’t mean to pressure you but maybe you could do something rather sooner than later.’ Izuna growled and nodded his head in direction of Touka chatting with some guy who was obviously hitting on her. ‘Fine. He looks like a twat anyway.’ Tobirama downed his drink and put the glass on the bar counter. ‘I owe you.’ Izuna smiled gratefully at him. ‘You bet you do. Get us three drinks, oaf.’ Tobirama chuckled and made his way towards his charming cousin.

 

‘Touka dear, aren’t you thirsty?’ Tobirama snuck his hand around her shoulders, ignoring the bloke who was currently glaring daggers at him. ‘Tobi-chan! Yeah, let’s get some shots! I’m gonna get you wasted tonight!’ Touka luckily caught up immediately and practically hung herself on Tobirama. ‘Sorry, mate. Maybe next time.’ Tobirama said towards the guy with a shrug and led giggling Touka away.

‘Kami, thank you for providing me such a good excuse. I wanted to make Izuna jealous but this one was quite creepy type honestly.’ Touka leaned closer to whisper into Tobirama’s ear. ‘Stop torturing him already. I think his agony lasted long enough for him to learn the lesson.’ Tobirama decided it was a good opportunity to try and talk some sense into her.

 

‘You’re supposed to be on my side. I’m your favourite cousin.’ Touka shot him a mock-hurt look. ‘I am on your side. I’m on both of your sides. You guys just belong together.’ Tobirama pointed out. ‘He was flirting with that Yamanaka bitch. He deserves to suffer.’ Touka pursed her lips in petulant pout. ‘So the matter isn’t so much he flirted with someone but who that certain someone was.’ Everything finally clicked in his head.

‘Well of course that’s the vital point! She did it on purpose to humiliate me and the idiot went with that without thinking!’ Touka huffed as if Tobirama was dense. ‘Women.’ Tobirama just shook his head. ‘Sugar plum? I got you a drink.’ Izuna then made his way towards them, clutching three glasses. ‘Give it to me.’ Touka shot him a glare but downed the drink in one go anyway before she made her way towards Mito, Hashirama and Madara who were sitting on one of the couches.

 

‘Friendly advice, Izuna. Don’t even look at that Yamanaka chick ever again.’ Tobirama clapped Izuna’s shoulder and the two of them went to sit on the bar stools since Izuna was still banned from Touka’s presence and Tobirama didn’t have the heart to leave him alone. ‘I figured as much. You don’t have to point that out for me. Girls rivalry, honestly.’ Izuna stared into his drink mournfully. ‘Well at least she didn’t spill the drink on your head.’ Tobirama nudged him with a chuckle.

‘I can’t believe it’s you telling me to cheer up instead of the other way around.’ Izuna chuckled too, finally looking a bit better. ‘Well, weird things happen.’ Tobirama inclined his head with a smirk. They were talking about their respective works for a while and managed to down another two drinks while at it. Tobirama was no lightweight so he only started feeling pleasantly numb but Izuna’s speech was already slurred a little.

 

 

‘You know what? I’m gonna sing her a song.’ Izuna suddenly blurted out with expression of someone who just had been enlightened. ‘Are you sure that’s a good idea?’ Tobirama was at odds. While it technically could be counted as a romantic gesture, Touka might not appreciate the attention. Tobirama honestly didn’t know. Gods knew what women had in their minds.

‘Yup! I can’t think of anything else to make her forgive me.’ Izuna nodded resolutely and made his way towards the DJ. He was whispering something with him for a while before the DJ announced the impromptu karaoke night. Izuna really had all charms to persuade anyone to do anything. Well, except Touka apparently. Tobirama readied his phone to record his performance. No way he was going to let this opportunity pass. Izuna had dozens of embarrassing blackmail videos on almost everyone. Time to repay him a little.

 

‘What the hell is that oaf doing this time?’ A familiar voice next to him – entirely too close next to him – inquired casually. ‘He wants to sing her a song.’ Tobirama snorted. ‘So he resorted to publicly humiliating himself for the sake of love. How romantic.’ Madara commented neutrally. Tobirama honestly couldn’t decide if he was being sarcastic or not.

First tones of the song started playing and Tobirama barely contained the laughter at Izuna’s choice. This was pure gold. Madara next to him winced and hid his face behind his palm for a moment. ‘Did you advise him this one?’ He peeked from behind his hand at Tobirama who dutifully recorded the hilarious scene. ‘Yeah. I totally root for Britney.’ Tobirama retorted. How did Madara even come to this idea.

‘My loneliness is killing me, I must confess I still believe! When I’m not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time!’ Izuna truly poured his heart and soul into the song and Tobirama couldn’t remember when the last time he felt that gleeful on Izuna’s account was. Usually it was the other way around.

‘She’s definitely gonna hit him pretty hard for this.’ Madara noted, leaning on the bar counter. ‘Yeah, that’s a very plausible scenario.’ Tobirama snorted, sipping on his drink with his free hand, doing his best to ignore Madara’s gaze following the movement and hanging on his lips. He licked them just for the hell of it and didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath from his companion.

 

‘Don't you know I still believe, that you will be here and give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time!‘ Izuna finished, gaining himself surprisingly enthusiastic applause from the audience. Tobirama joined in and even whistled jokingly. He had to leave it to Izuna, he did have pretty good voice and even tipsy he did a good performance. If you ignored the ridiculous song choice. And the reasoning behind it.

‘Watch the drama unfold.’ Madara tapped Tobirama’s shoulder – and why did that touch send sparks through his whole arm? – and pointed at Touka sitting up from the couch with a scowl. ‘Oh snap.’ Tobirama grimaced, genuinely compassionate to his best friend. He definitely anticipated Touka would beat the crap out of him. Instead, he and Madara witnessed silently how Touka made her way towards the podium, spoke a few words to the DJ and then tore the microphone out of Izuna’s hands before she shoved him down.

 

‘Lovely, darling. Let me repay you the favour.’ She said to the mike in her overly sweet voice that meant murder. ‘Superstar, where you from, how's it going? I know you, gotta clue what'cha doing. You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here but I know what you are, what you are, baby!’ Touka swayed to the rhythm of the song – damn good too – and Tobirama facepalmed himself.

 

‘I guess that plan couldn’t backfire any more.’ Madara next to him shifted closer to make space for Izuna who was making his way back to them, looking even worse than before Tobirama managed to cheer him up a little. ‘That woman hates me doesn’t she.’ He slumped into the bar chair, staring at her. ‘Boy, don’t try to front, I-I know just-just what you a-a-are! You got me going, you’re oh so charming but I can’t do it, you womanizer!’ The audience was apparently having a ball.

‘Maybe a little?’ Tobirama piped up, again ignoring how Madara’s shoulder occasionally brushed against his. ‘We can’t tolerate this can we? No one makes fools of Uchiha.’ Madara frowned, obviously bothered by his little brother’s humiliation. Tobirama was nice enough to swallow the comment about Uchiha making fools of themselves frequently enough on their own. ‘Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer, oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby. You-you-you are, you-you-you are womanizer, womanizer, womanizer!’ Touka meanwhile continued her song, pointing at Izuna accusatively.

‘What do you have in mind?’ Izuna looked at Madara with face of someone who latches on last straws of hope. ‘Obviously this means a war. Get Hashirama.’ Madara ordered with narrowed eyes. ‘Brother, you’re the best!’ Izuna brightened and trotted away immediately. The excited yelp Hashirama elicited when Izuna told him about their ingenious challenge could be heard all the way to the bar and through all the noise. Tobirama groaned into his palm. ‘I fucking knew this was going to end up a disaster.’ He pinched the bridge of his nose. Madara next to him only snorted.

 

‘Boy, don’t try to front, I-I know just-just what you a-a-are! Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer, oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby.’ The moment Touka finished and the audience roared in excitement Madara peeled himself off the bar counter and leaned towards Tobirama. ‘Listen carefully, snowflake.’ Madara murmured into his ear, lips ghosting the earshell teasingly, and joined Izuna and Hashirama (who was practically bouncing on spot) by the podium, leaving flabbergasted Tobirama by the bar.

Willing the blush off his cheeks Tobirama could see the clear displeasure on Touka’s face when the trio replaced her on the stage but the people in the club seemed to be exhilarated by the apparent battle going on. Touka returned to him and stole the drink out of his hand to down the rest of it at the same time Mito appeared on his other side, joining them after Hashirama left her alone on the couch.

 

‘So what exactly is going on here?’ Mito sipped on her wine regally. ‘Madara declared a war. A karaoke war, that is. On Izuna’s behalf.’ Tobirama explained tiredly. As if on cue the song started and Izuna started rapping while Hashirama with Madara swayed with the beats. ‘Oh not this shit again!’ Tobirama groaned while both Mito and Touka couldn’t fight the grins off their faces.

‘I know you like me, I know you do. That’s why whenever I come around he’s all over you.’ Madara started singing when Izuna was done and the way he kept staring at Tobirama while at it made the Senju want to dive behind the bar counter and hide there. ‘That’s a bit cowardly, isn’t it? They already did this one before on Hashirama’s birthday party.’ Touka made a long face. ‘They certainly do have a thing for Pussycat dolls. I see an improvement since then though, what do you think, Tobes?’ Mito winked at him cheekily.

‘Don’t cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me? Don’t cha wish your boyfriend was freak like me? Don’t cha? Don’t cha baby, don’t cha?’ The trio sang together, even pulling some more or less coordinated dance moves and some people in the crowd were turning to Tobirama, Mito and Touka to whom the song was obviously dedicated with gleeful snickers. Now even Tobirama couldn’t hold his mirth bubbling over and he laughed at them openly.

 

‘Well I’m not one to back away from a competition and I bet Mito is on board too. The way I see it, we are one man short in this challenge. Baby cousin, you’re with us.’ Touka leaned on his shoulder and smirked devilishly. ‘No. No fucking way. Forget about that _right now_. I don’t want to take any part in this.’ Tobirama’ smile froze as he pushed her off himself and shook his head vehemently.

 

‘Come on, Tobes. You have an amazing voice.’ Mito attacked from the other side, trying to appeal to his ego. ‘No. Just no. I’m not nearly drunk enough for this.’ Tobirama tried hard to wiggle his way out of this but he sensed his fate was already sealed. ‘That’s something we can easily fix!’ Touka brightened and before he knew it, she shoved a double shot of vodka into his hand. ‘Bottom up!’ She yelled and drank her own shot. Then she made sure Tobirama did the same and chuckled when he winced at the burn at the back of his throat.

‘Don’t cha wish your boyfriend was raw like me? Don’t cha wish your boyfriend was fun like me? Don’t cha? Don’t cha baby, don’t cha?’ Madara, Izuna and Hashirama finally ended and the audience erupted. ‘It’s now or never, Tobi. You can’t let us down.’ Tobirama met with two pairs of challenging eyes, hazel and green ones. ‘Oh for fucks sake. I really should have stayed at home.’ Tobirama grumbled but let himself to be dragged towards the stage.

 

‘Please just pick us something that will allow me to retain at least a bit of dignity.’ Tobirama pleaded Touka while the guys trio hopped off the stage. ‘Tobi! So you are in too? That’s awesome bro, I’m so proud!’ Hashirama attacked him with a bone crashing hug. ‘It’s not like I had much choice.’ Tobirama sent a meaningful glare Touka’s way. ‘Didn’t have an idea you can sing too.’ Madara was smirking at him, eyeing him curiously. ‘Well, watch and learn, Madara!’ Mito answered instead of him and they climbed onto the stage.

From up there Tobirama could clearly see just how packed the club was. Very. And almost all people’s attention was now turned onto the raging karaoke war as it was a great source of amusement. Mito and Touka took position on either side of him and a microphone was shoved into his hand. There really was no escape. How could he let the things escalate this far again?

 

First beats of the song resounded around the club and Tobirama’s eyes widened. ‘I fucking hate you.’ He hissed Touka’s way and his harpy cousin only flashed him predatory grin before she started singing. ‘She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time. She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive, ooooh!’ She really was enjoying herself. Meanwhile Tobirama was cursing all his life decisions that led him up to this point.

‘Bang bang into the room, I know you want it! Bang bang all over you, I’ll let you have it! Wait a minute let me take you there, aaaaah! Wait a minute till you...‘  Mito and Tobirama joined for the refrain, Tobirama doing his best not to spoil it for the girls even though he could hardly fight the flush of mortification off his cheeks. The way people below them cheered and danced suggested though that they were doing well.

 

‘She might've let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate. No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk. Just come and show me what your momma gave, oooh yeah!‘ Mito took over for Ariana Grande’s part and damn her voice was just as goddess like as her appearance. Tobirama saw Hashirama yelling encouragements and something that suspiciously sounded like _‘yaaaaaaas that’s my girlfriend over there!’_ while Izuna had his phone out and put into good use and Madara was clutching his stomach not to bend over with laughter.

‘That’s your part!’ Touka nudged Tobirama after second time they sang the refrain. Of course the Nicki Minaj rap part was his. To hell with this, when he already was up there he would deliver, damn the embarrassment. Lucky the alcohol finally started kicking in. No way he would ever do this sober.

‘It’s Myx Moscato, it’s frizz in a bottle. It’s Nicki full throttle, it’s oh, oh. Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto, we dipping in the pot of blue foam, show…’ Tobirama did his best and managed not to stutter through his lines even though Hashirama was jumping like crazy and Madara with Izuna were supporting one another, tearing and turning suspicious shade of blue as they couldn’t even breathe.

‘Bang bang there goes your heart, I know you want it! Back, back seat of my car, I’ll let you have it! Wait a minute let me take you there, aaaaah! Wait a minute till you.... aaaaaah!’ They finished in triple voice and both Mito and Touka jumped around his neck full of joy. Tobirama almost didn’t withstand the unexpected onslaught, suddenly finding himself with arms full of two women. People below them clapped and cheered loudly and the three of them bowed and climbed off the stage.

 

‘Tobes! What the fuck mate, I didn’t know you had it in you!’ Izuna hit his shoulder with a fist lightly, mirth all over his face. Hashirama was praising Mito meanwhile and when Izuna moved over to the DJ to pick another song Madara handed Tobirama a full glass. ‘Nice, Senju. Keep yourself hydrated.’ Madara winked and Tobirama was left to deal with Touka throwing suggestive eyebrow wiggles and giggles at him.

 

They didn’t return back to the bar and stayed near the stage instead this time. Tobirama noticed all three of their opponents started to have slight problems with coordination as they climbed on again and Hashirama was swaying dangerously but his grin was as bright as ever. ‘This is for our babes!’ The older Senju announced and the song started.

 

‘Close your eyes, make a wish and blow out the candlelight. For tonight is just your night, we're gonna celebrate, all through the night. Pour the wine, light the fire, girl your wish is my command, my submit to your demands I will do anything, girl you need only ask!’ The trio of idiots sang in triple voice, Hashirama taking the lead and Uchiha brothers vocals, slightly off tune but still surprisingly in sync, and he could see both Touka and Mito melting beside him.

No point denying, the way Madara kept looking at him made even Tobirama’s knees go weak, although it could also very well be the amount of alcohol his friends poured into him. It had to be, right? No way Tobirama would just swoon over the Uchiha singing him a cringeworthy lovesong. He pointedly ignored the furtive nudges Mito and Touka graced him with from time to time. He wasn’t that weak. Fuck those treacherous flutters in his stomach.

 

At some point the audience got a steady rhythm of swaying slowly from side to side in unison and scanning the crowd Tobirama noticed how some people went openly fangirling over Izuna, Madara and Hashirama, a few even throwing jealous glances his and girls’ way. All the attention wasn’t entirely comfortable but Tobirama didn’t feel that awkward he probably would have if he wasn’t inebriated.

‘I'll make love to you, like you want me to and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night. I'll make love to you, when you want me to and I will not let go till you tell me to!’ The serenade finally ended and this time the trio earned themselves hysteric yells and whistles and someone even threw a bra on the podium. Seriously, as if those idiots needed any ego boost.

 

‘So, this will be tough but we have to go through with it. Any cliché boyband lovesong you have in mind?’ Touka brought the three of them together for a short brainstorming. ‘Truly madly deeply. Tobirama taking the lead.’ Mito suggested right away. ‘What? Are we reaching the whole new level of embarrassing here? Cause that’s how we certainly manage to do just that.’ Tobirama yelped, protesting in vain because Touka’s expression said clearly she already made up her mind on this matter.

‘You have a lovely voice. Panties will drop on the floor on their own accord!’ Touka cackled and patted his shoulder. ‘Yeah. Whatever, let’s just… get over with this hell.’ Tobirama ran a hand over his face in frustration. He made sure to avoid talking with any of their opponents and helped Touka up again as she struggled a bit in her high heels. ‘You can do it Tobi! Sing it to him!’ His dreadful cousin pinched his butt. He should keep an eye on her drinking from now on.

 

The audience got very excited once they heard first accords of the notoriously known song, awaiting with anticipation who would take the lead. With a quick glance Tobirama reassured himself Izuna wasn’t doing any blackmail footage, relieved to find that indeed his best friend’s hands were free save a bottle of beverage. Tobirama honestly didn’t want to look at Madara at all yet still his eyes automatically slid to the person next to Izuna. Red eyes sought out black ones and their gazes connected firmly as he began singing.

‘I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do…‘ Madara went still as Tobirama sang, just staring at him wide-eyed the way Tobirama would describe the best as moonstruck. He could only hope he wasn’t staring the same way just a few minutes prior but the chances were pretty slim. This was either the best or the worst idea he ever let himself be dragged into.

‘I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me...’ Mito with Touka joined him for the refrain and it reassured him a little. He finally tore his eyes off Madara to entertain other people in their audience, finding out that most of the ladies present were wearing quite similar expression as the Uchiha. It made him feel oddly self-conscious he was presumably the cause of this mass swooning.

Mito gave him a reassuring hand squeeze as she apparently felt his discomfort and he took a deep breath to deliver more overly sweet verses. Tobirama pointedly avoided laying his eyes on Madara again but still the last few lines of the song found him focused on the infuriatingly attractive man. The cheering, yelling and screaming that erupted when Tobirama finished was nearly deafening. Next to awestruck Madara, Izuna was grinning slyly from ear to ear and Hashirama, the overgrown goof, was in tears, clutching at his chest.

 

‘Woah, Tobirama! You smooth bastard! I suspect you might have caused Madara’s brain to short-circuit!’ Izuna threw an arm around his shoulder as Hashirama was still attempting to shake the older Uchiha out of his stupor. ‘Shut up, moron…’ Tobirama elbowed him to the ribs but secretly he was quite pleased with himself. He certainly made an impression. The question was, what outcome would this all have.

‘Tobi! That was truly awesome, I’m so proud of you little brother, I love you!’ Hashirama threw himself on Tobirama when Madara was finally snapped back into reality. ‘There, there. You know I love you too.’ Tobirama patted his sobbing brother on back awkwardly. That of course gained him even tighter hug, squeezing all the air out of his lungs.

‘I thought they were our rivals, Hashirama.’ Madara grumbled petulantly from his spot, carefully few paces away from Tobirama. ‘Yeah you are the one to talk.’ Izuna chuckled next to him and skilfully dodged the fist aimed his direction. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ Madara scoffed. ‘What about the way you were eating Tobes with your eyes?’ Izuna giggled and jumped to hide behind Mito from the wrath of the older Uchiha.

‘Erm. I was… Distracted. Let’s move on, shall we? There’s still no clear winner.’ Madara ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, uncharacteristically meek and nervous. ‘Alright! I’m choosing now though!’ Izuna danced around Mito to snatch Touka’s hand, kissed it and waltzed towards the DJ. Lucky for him Touka seemed far more amicable to the idea of taking mercy on him tonight as she only giggled in response. Izuna’s charm was working its miracles yet again.

 

 

Tobirama went to the bar to get his team three bottles of water. It was time to maybe stop the drinking if he didn’t want to end up with nasty hangover the next day and judging by the way Touka looked ready to take off her heels and walk around bare-footed she wasn’t much better. Mito was probably fine but she didn’t drink that much in the first place. Tobirama couldn’t actually remember he would ever see her completely hammered. Even drunk she always somehow retained her grace. Which sadly wasn’t something he could say about Hashirama.

‘Now something faster! I want to see all those hands up!’ Hashirama yelled into the microphone, drunk idiot enjoying himself immensely. ‘My baby don’t mess around because she loves me so and this I know for sure! But does she really wanna but can’t stand to see me walk out the door!’ Izuna took first lead this time and the people in the club exploded into frantic yells and screams. As if real Outkast were standing on the tiny podium instead of three drunk blokes.

 

Tobirama pushed through the dancing crowd towards his two girls and handed them the much needed water. He was rewarded by two kisses on each cheek. ‘Hey! Alright now! Alright now fellas! What’s cooler than bein’ cool?’ Hashirama yelled. ‘Ice cold!’ The male part of the club visitors answered. ‘I can’t hear you! I say, what’s cooler than being cool?’ Hashirama repeated. ‘Ice cold!’ All the guys including Tobirama roared.

‘Okay, now ladies!’ Hashirama, exhilarated about the audience cooperation, pointed at the crowd. ‘Yeah!’ Mito and Touka shrieked in time with other women. ‘And we gonna break this back down in just a few seconds! Now don’t have me break this thing down for nothing. Now I wanna see y’all on your baddest behaviour. Lend me some sugar, I’m your neighbour! Oh, here we go!’ Madara shoved Hashirama aside to interrupt him.

‘Shake it, shake, shake it, shake it, oh oh! Shake it, shake it, shake, shake it, shake it, oh oh! Shake it, shake it like a polaroid picture!’ All three of them yelled into the mikes, people dancing like crazy. Even Tobirama couldn’t prevent the rhythm making his limbs twitch and sing along. This was a really good song choice on the guys’ part, they would have a tough time besting that performance.

‘Heeey yaaaaa, heeeey yaaaa!’ Their opponents repeated until the melody slowly faded and the audience roar overtook. ‘Both Touka and Mito were fangirling hard, just plainly having fun, the strife that started the battle in the first place now forgotten. Tobirama even put his fingers into his mouth and whistled. Despite everything he was having a great time.

 

When the trio joined them down under the podium, Mito and Touka threw themselves on their respective significant others which left Tobirama with Madara. ‘I must say I rather enjoy your cheering for me.’ Madara leaned closer to speak directly into his ear over all the noise. ‘Uchiha, are you hitting on me?’ Tobirama side-eyed him suspiciously. ‘I thought I couldn’t be more obvious about it.’ Madara reached out to straighten the collar of Tobirama’s shirt, looking him directly in the eye.

Their faces were so close it would be a matter of second to close the distance and kiss Madara, who was grinning expectantly at him. ‘Tobirama! Cease the flirting and get your ass over there! Show time, baby!’ Touka’s yell interrupted before anything could happen though. ‘Hold this for me for a moment, will you?’ Tobirama shed the shirt as he was feeling too hot, leaving him wearing only the tight black t-shirt. Madara released a strained noise and accepted the piece of garment with a stiff nod.

 

‘I’m sorry in advance but I’m sure you will forgive me.’ Mito grinned at him and gripped her mike with fierce expression. ‘Girls, we run this motha! Girls, we run this motha! Girls, we run this motha! Girls, we run this motha!’ Mito sang, nailing Beyoncé as if she was born for this. All of the girls in the club instantly joined while Madara, Hashirama and Izuna under the podium laughed like lunatics at Tobirama’s expression of pure suffer.

‘Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls!’ Tobirama dutifully joined Touka and Mito, trying to get into the mood of the song. Which wasn’t that easy considering gleeful gazes half of the crowd below were sending him. ‘Relax, it’s just fun! Dance a little too, shake that ass!’ Touka nudged him a little when Mito again took over.

 

‘My persuasion can build the nation, endless power our love, we can devour! You’ll do anything for me!’ Mito sang and Hashirama seemed ready to burst, overflowing with adoration for his girlfriend. He certainly would do anything for her, especially now. They were lucky to have each other. Hashirama looked at Mito like she was his queen every single day since they met and she loved him for it despite his idiosyncrasy. It was just a matter of time before Hashirama gathered his courage to propose.

‘Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls!’ Tobirama was finally relaxing into it. It would be over soon. It wasn’t like he had any dignity left before, was it. The way Izuna and Madara kept grinning, they weren’t about to let him forget it any time soon. Or ever. ‘Boy you know you love it, how we're smart enough to make these millions. Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business…’ The song went on and on. Touka and Mito were truly enjoying themselves and that alone brought a smile upon his lips.

‘…who are we? What we run? We run the world! Who run the world? Girls!’ At the end of the song the whole audience, including male part of it, sang along and again they received a deafening applause for their performance. Tobirama was starting to get tired though and there was no way telling which group was the better one. Both of them gave their best.

 

‘I think we should end this. Last round.’ Tobirama suggested once the six of them were down together. ‘I agree. We entertained people there long enough. Someone else could try their luck instead.’ Madara agreed. ‘We didn’t even set the winning prize though.’ Hashirama pointed out. ‘Whoever loses treats the winners a dinner. Something fancy.’ Izuna suggested. That met with agreement.

‘So, let’s make this interesting. What about old school rap battle?’ Madara flashed a feral grin. He most likely thought none of the ‘girls’ trio were that good in rapping. ‘No problem.’ Touka shrugged indifferently. She knew her baby cousin well. Madara didn’t know what he got himself into.

‘We are gonna win this, fellas!’ Hashirama pumped his fist in the air and ran towards the DJ to tell him his song choice. ‘Your turn holding this.’ Madara handed Tobirama his shirt back along with his own wine red hoodie with a wink. ‘If you two don’t hook up already I’m going to lock you in a room together and won’t let you out until you do.’ Touka snorted with a headshake. ‘Backing this.’ Mito joined, smirking threateningly. Tobirama only rolled his eyes. Damn nosy women.

 

‘La-da-da-da-dahh, it's the motherfuckin’ D-O-double-G! La-da-da-da-dahh, you know I'm mobbin’ with the D.R.E.!’ Hashirama obviously took the Snoop Dogg part. If the goof was hilarious when he was singing Pussycat dolls, his attempts to rap were priceless. Still he had the audience jumping with the beats, cheering on him loudly.

‘…bitches lookin’ at me strange but you know I don't care. Step up in this motherfucker just a-swangin’ my hair. Bitch quit talkin’, quick walk if you down with the set, take a bullet with some dick and take this dope from this jet…’ Hashirama delivered with just a few stutters and Tobirama had to laugh. Image of his brother living a thug life was just plain ridiculous.

‘La-da-da-da-dahh, it's the motherfuckin’ D.R.E! La-da-da-da-dahh, you know I'm mobbin’ with the D-O-double-G!’ Madara then took over. He was better in this, Tobirama had to give it to him. He also had a better voice for rapping. ‘… I'm on one, I might bail up in the Century Club with my jeans on, and my team strong, my drink on and my smoke on. Then go home with, somethin’ to poke on…’ Madara went on, unlike Hashirama without any problems, then Izuna chimed in for Nate Dogg’s part.

‘Hold up, heyyyyyyyy, for my niggaz who be thinkin‘ we soft! We don't, playyyyyyy! We gon' rock it til the wheels fall off! Hold up, heyyyyyyyy for my niggaz who be actin‘ too bold! Take a, seeaaaaaat, hope you ready for the next episode, heeeeeyyyyyy!‘ Izuna was probably the best of them when it came to rapping. Touka next to him was wiping tears of laughter.

‘Smoke weed every day!’ The trio ended in unison and froze in some really terrible rap poses. Nonetheless the people in the club clapped and shouted all the same and Madara, Hashirama and Izuna made some tough gestures towards their opponents. Tobirama just shook his head, laughing at them.

 

‘So you girls think you can best this? I sincerely doubt that.’ Madara was terribly smug when they met down under the podium yet again. ‘Hell yeah. Tobirama will own you.’ Touka answered, once again hyped by the thrill of challenge. ‘Tobirama? Mate, I get you can do some Nicki Minaj rap but honestly. Five years old can nail that.’ Izuna mocked his best friend.

‘Shut up, Izuna. Show them, baby cousin! We want that dinner!’ Touka took his shirt from him and threw Madara’s hoodie back at the Uchiha. ‘You can do it, Tobes!’ Mito hugged him, straightened his snapback and made her way to tell the DJ what the last song will be. ‘Just don’t overdo it, Tobirama. You can always back out…’ Hashirama shot him a worried look. That was the last nail. ‘Get schooled, morons.’ He told them flatly and climbed the stairs up the stage one last time. He had this.

 

‘Look, I was gonna go easy on you not to hurt your feelings. But I'm only going to get this one chance…‘ Tobirama started, smirking at the three who mocked him a moment ago. ‘No way. He really thinks he can manage to nail this one?’ Izuna’s jaw dropped and even Madara and Hashirama eyed him sceptically. Well, not many people knew he actually liked Eminem, even though rap in general wasn’t his preferred genre of music.

‘I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God, all my people from the front to the back nod, back nod!’ Tobirama gestured for the people to do just that and the audience obeyed with great enthusiasm, heads nodding with the beat, hands waving. Mito and Touka were yelling their supports on top of their lungs. Tobirama felt really confident they would win this.

 

As the song progressed towards the most anticipated part, Tobirama delivering line after line straight without any hesitation, the audience started boiling with anticipation. ‘Hey Fab, I'mma kill you! Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed.‘ Tobirama pointed at Hashi, Madara and Izuna, took a deep breath and unleashed the hell.

‘Uh, summa-lumma, dooma-lumma, you assuming I'm a human. What I gotta do to get it through to you? I'm superhuman, innovative and I'm made of rubber so that anything you say is ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you! I'm devastating, more than ever demonstrating how to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating…‘ Once the fast part was behind him the people went rabid. Meanwhile Madara, Izuna and Hashirama were trying to lift their jaws off the ground.

The rest of the song flew past him and with ‘Be a king? Think not, why be a king when you can be a God?‘ Tobirama dropped the mike and crossed his arms. In an instant Touka and Mito dragged him down, jumping and shouting praises Tobirama couldn’t really understand as so many people tried to clap him back or shoulders and yell something at him.

 

‘So I think it’s obvious who’s the winner here! Someone else dares to show their skills after Rap God left the stage?’ DJ announced and Tobirama let girls lead him to one of the couches. ‘You were unbelievable! I’ve never been more proud.’ Touka stole his cap and ruffled his hair. ‘Bro! I’m… You made me so proud. I don’t have enough words.’ Hashirama looked about to start weeping again, Mito comforting him.

‘Well. That was something I didn’t anticipate. At all. Hats down, Tobes.’ Izuna piped in, still wide-eyed. Madara was suspiciously quiet, staring at him with unreadable expression. ‘What is it, Uchiha? You’re trying to back away from the date?’ Touka challenged the older of Uchiha brothers.  ‘Who do you take me for? Bet is a bet. I’m looking forward to it, actually.’ Madara scoffed and sat down beside Tobirama when Izuna deposited Touka onto his lap to make a room for him.

 

‘Guys, we are starting to get tired. We are going to catch a taxi back home. Anyone coming with us?’ Hashirama announced, Mito yawning next to him. ‘I’m coming too. I’ve had enough.’ Tobirama stood up. ‘I’m staying. Night is young!’ Touka hollered, which meant Izuna was to stay with her. No way he would let her out of his sight when she finally took mercy on him.

Madara frowned, glancing at the couple. He obviously didn’t want to be a third wheel. ‘I’ll hitch a ride with you and walk the rest of the way.’ He finally decided and pushed himself off the couch. ‘Alright, enjoy yourself! And be careful.’ Mito and Hashirama said their goodbyes to Touka with Izuna and went out. ‘Be good to her, oaf.’ Tobirama bumped fists with Izuna and hugged Touka. ‘And you, don’t kill him.’ Tobirama chuckled as she returned his snapback and shirt to him.

 

₪₪₪

 

They all squeezed onto the back seat of the taxi, Mito on Hashirama’s lap, which forced Tobirama to press into Madara’s body with every other turn the car took. Not that he was complaining. Hashirama with Mito disappeared in the house the moment the taxi stopped in front of their house, no doubt to finish what they started before Touka forced them apart and they left for the club. Tobirama sighed, paid to the driver and went out of the car, stretching his joints, content to hear several pops.

The taxi drove away and he was left standing on the street alone with Madara. ‘So…’ The Uchiha trailed off, biting his lower lip. ‘So?’ Tobirama lifted his brow teasingly and went towards the door. ‘Are you gonna stand there or are you coming in?’ He smirked over his shoulder at Madara still glued to the same spot. He didn’t have to say any more to make Madara literally run after him.

 

Tobirama barely managed to take off his shoes before he found himself pressed against the wall with Madara upon him, one hand on his hip and the other tracing Tobirama’s jaw. ‘For a moment I thought you were really gonna send me home.’ Madara murmured, brushing their noses together. ‘I still might have if you’re gonna keep talking.’ Tobirama smirked at the answering growl and finally, finally Madara sealed their lips together in seething kiss.

World faded away around him and all he could focus on were hot lips devouring his own, lingering taste of alcohol and strawberry juice on them. A faint tug on his hair and tongue licking on his lips demanding entrance signalled the desire to deepen the kiss and Tobirama parted them willingly to get some more of the maddening taste that was Madara. A hint of teeth upon his own tongue made his breath hitch and he felt the other man smirk smugly.

Madara’s hand squeezing his hip slid slowly up and underneath Tobirama’s undershirt, tracing the muscles on his stomach. Tobirama hardly swallowed the moan as he didn’t want to be too obscene while Hashirama and Mito were upstairs. Not that the two would pay them any attention now. Good thing the walls were thick.

 

‘I’ve been waiting for this a small eternity.’ Madara whispered against his lips when they parted to gather some air back to their lungs. ‘Were you? Do you think of me often when you’re alone?’ Tobirama nipped at Madara’s lower lip with his teeth. At the same time he grabbed Madara’s hips and brought him closer, grinding their groins together. ‘Fuck.’ Madara’s eyes fluttered shut with a groan.

‘As you wish. But not here.’ Tobirama pushed him away with a chuckle and led him into his bedroom. Once the door shut behind them Tobirama made a show of getting out of his clothes and was pleased at Madara’s unabashed stare full of desire. The Uchiha couldn’t shed his own clothing any faster and even tripped while trying to shake out of his pants.

Tobirama jumped forward to steady him before the Uchiha could split his head open on the bed frame or something. Backing carefully while his lips were again latched on Madara’s, Tobirama maneuverer them onto the bed. They were both a bit clumsy but then again, they still were very much drunk.

 

‘Lube?’ Madara inquired while he was making his way down across the tattooed chin to the throat where he sunk his teeth into the creamy white skin. ‘Eager.’ Tobirama uttered when he was done moaning and reached for the small bottle he kept in his bedside table.

‘I waited long enough already.’ Madara snatched it from his palm and squeezed a generous amount of the substance onto his fingers. ‘Fair point. Get on with it.’ Tobirama grunted and hissed when the first finger entered him unceremoniously. ‘You know… I never said I would bottom.’ Tobirama bit down on his lip  to prevent the moan escaping as Madara worked him open as quickly as possible.

 

‘We can switch the second round if it bothers you so much.’ Madara grinned and sucked on Tobirama’s throat again, undoubtedly leaving a mark high enough so not even a collar of his shirts would cover it. The dark-haired man above him added second finger and moved his mouth down to tease a nipple with his tongue, effectively stealing any protests Tobirama might have worded. Not that he had any in his mind.

Wanting to repay the given pleasure and relieve some pressure at the same time, Tobirama reached down to bring their straining erections together. ‘Oh fuck, Tobirama.’ Madara groaned loudly and bit down onto the nipple that was currently in his mouth. Tobirama hissed as the spikes of pain and pleasure mingled together and kept jerking them off slowly. Third finger was shoved up his arse just to be sure Madara wouldn’t hurt him.

 

‘You think you’re ready?’ Madara returned up and kissed him almost tenderly. ‘I won’t break in half. Show me what you got.’ Tobirama smirked, giddy with anticipation. Madara didn’t need any more persuading. He spread the rest of the lube from his fingers onto his cock and lined it to Tobirama’s stretched hole.

The pain of the blunt tip entering him was only brief, overpowered by the sensation of being filled by the man he was attracted so long to. ‘Fuck. Finally.’ Madara whispered, entwining his fingers with Tobirama’s, bracing himself up with his other hand. ‘Fuck indeed.’ Tobirama whispered back, moaning when Madara started moving.

 

It was slow at the beginning, Madara was taking his sweet time teasing Tobirama, sliding in and out sensually. Just as Tobirama was about to voice his impatience, Madara rolled his hips and hit the prostate, gaining a loud moan in response and some angry red scratches on back. ‘You were saying?’ Madara grinned in satisfaction. ‘Do it again.’ Tobirama panted. The Uchiha obeyed readily.

Gradually, Madara increased his pace, successfully turning Tobirama into panting and moaning mess. ‘Gods, you look so beautiful like this.’ Madara groaned, jerking his hips forward hard and ravishing Tobirama’s mouth again. By the way his movements turned more and more erratic Tobirama knew he was close already.

‘Could you…?’ Tobirama guided Madara’s hand to his own neglected cock twitching against his stomach. ‘You only need to ask.’ Madara grinned and tugged at the cock with his skilled fingers. Tobirama threw his head back with a shout and the other man immediately took the advantage of his exposed neck.

 

‘I’m about to…’ Tobirama rasped when he felt his orgasm approaching. ‘Yeah, me too. Come for me, Senju.’ Madara whispered against his neck. A few more thrusts and tugs on Tobirama’s cock uncoiled the pressure in his lower stomach and Tobirama came all over his stomach and Madara’s hand with strained stream of incoherent mumbles. Madara followed quickly after, the sight of Tobirama coming taking him over the edge as well.

 

‘Gods. That… That was… something.’ Madara brought their foreheads together, staring straight into Tobirama’s eyes. What the Senju saw in those obsidian black orbs was a mixture of satisfaction, affection and wonder. That alone made him shiver. He felt sudden urge to kiss Madara and pour all of those emotions into the gesture, conveying he felt the same way.

‘We should have done this earlier.’ Tobirama chuckled when they parted and Madara finally pulled out and collapsed onto him. ‘Ugh. You’re heavy. And we have to clean, move.’ Tobirama grunted at the added weight. ‘No. I don’t feel like moving ever again. I want to stay like this.’ Madara murmured, apparently thoroughly tired out.

‘Heh. So much for that second round.’ Tobirama snorted. In the end he did manage to convince Madara move and wiped them the best way he could with paper tissues he kept next to his bed. ‘In the morning. You can have it in the morning.’ Madara mumbled and latched himself onto the white-haired man. ‘I’ll hold you to your word.’ Tobirama pinched Madara’s side, only earning a grunt in response. Then he wiggled around a little to adjust their sleeping position and gave in to his own exhaustion.

 

₪₪₪

 

Tobirama woke up with a groan. He apparently forgot to draw the curtains previous night because the rays of sunshine were shining straight into his face. He dared to open one eye, immediately regretting it. His head was pounding as if hundreds of tiny hammers were working in there.

He wanted to turn on his side, with back to the window (no way he was going to get up any time soon) but found himself unable to move as something heavy was pinning him to the mattress. Tobirama turned his head, popping his neck in the process to peek what, or rather who, was the cause of his immobility.

 

‘Stop wiggling, snowflake. People are trying to sleep.’ The lump of black spiky hair resting against his shoulder mumbled irritably. ‘Move. I need to turn.’ Tobirama rolled his eyes and grunted in pain. Even that hurt in his current state. It took some wiggling and tossing to make Madara withdraw the arm and leg he had thrown over Tobirama’s body, lying half on him, half on the bed, allowing the younger man some movement at last.

Tobirama turned to his back, covering his eyes with his arm. ‘Are you feeling as bad as I do?’ Madara shuffled around a bit before Tobirama just lifted his other arm, sneaked it around his waist and dragged Madara into hug. The Uchiha rested his head on his shoulder again. ‘If I look like shit I feel twice as terrible.’ Tobirama grumbled and Madara snorted.

 

‘Would this make you feel any better?’ Madara lifted himself on his elbow and Tobirama felt lips upon his own. He didn’t give a fuck about morning breath and responded at once. Compared to the previous night events, the kiss was gentle, just an affectionate gesture without any seductive purpose. If possible, it felt even better that way.

‘Better, thank you.’ Tobirama lifted his arm to peek at Madara, who rested his chin on his chest. The dark-haired man was smiling, expression soft and open. Tobirama studied his face with a smile of his own but then had to chuckle. ‘What’s funny?’ Madara quirked an unimpressed brow. ‘You have the worst case of bed hair I’ve ever seen.’ More chuckles escaped Tobirama’s lips, making Madara’s head bob up and down with his chest.

‘I imagine. It will take ages to comb it.’ Madara sighed. ‘How do you feel by the way? You’re not going to vomit again, are you?’ Tobirama felt the need to reassure himself. ‘I’m telling you one last time, I didn’t go to the bathroom to vomit! I wasn’t even that drunk.’ Madara huffed and pinched Tobirama’s side to emphasise his indignation.

‘Yeah, sure. You only returned here, stating you were dressed to impress. Wearing anything at all.’ Tobirama reached out to wrap one strand of unruly black hair around his finger. ‘Well. But you were impressed, weren’t you?’ Madara eyed him, looking oddly self-conscious. ‘What do you think.’ Tobirama gestured at their naked entwined bodies. Madara laughed in response and lay down again to snuggle against him.

 

Tobirama buried his whole palm into the wild black mane to scratch at Madara’s scalp. The man purred as a cat under his ministrations, bringing a grin upon Tobirama’s lips. ‘I have one question though.’ Madara interrupted the silence just as Tobirama started dozing off again. ‘Ask away.’ The Senju yawned widely.

‘This… Was this a one-time thing or…?’ Madara trailed off, tracing patterns on Tobirama’s chest with his index finger. ‘Mmm.’ Tobirama pretended to be mulling things over. He could feel Madara wiggle uncomfortably when no answer was delivered. ‘For fucks sake, say something, Senju!’ The Uchiha once again proved his patience was almost non-existent.

‘You are still in my bed, aren’t you? The way I see it… I think I’ll keep you for a while. You do owe me a proper date after all.’ Tobirama ginned as Madara bashed his chest with his fist. ‘Kami, you’re such a tease! I swear… If you weren’t so pretty I wouldn’t put up with this attitude, snowflake.’ The Uchiha sputtered but there was no real heat in his outburst.

 

‘Why do you keep calling me that? Can’t you just use my name?’ Tobirama huffed at the stupid nickname. ‘No? It suits you perfectly. You’re a bleached cold-ass prick.’ Madara tapped Tobirama’s forehead. ‘I don’t like it.’ The younger man grumbled and swatted the hand away. ‘Also… It describes you’re one and only to me, unique specimen.’ Madara added quietly. Tobirama’s heart skipped a few beats, suddenly at loss of words.

‘Because according to scientists all the snowflakes are said to have different shapes, every last one of them unique, you know what I mean, so I thought…’ Madara started rambling at lack of any response. Tobirama really didn’t have any choice than shut him up with a kiss. ‘Yeah, I know what you mean, Madara. In that case carry on calling me whatever you want.’ Tobirama caressed his cheek once their lips parted. It was Madara’s turn to be rendered speechless.

‘Let’s get some more sleep now. I have no desire leaving the bed at least for next two hours.’ Tobirama announced to his lover with another yawn. ‘Not a bad idea.’ Madara made himself comfortable against him once more. ‘Sleep well.’ Tobirama mumbled into the sea of black hair. ‘You too. Tobi.’ A kiss was planted on his collarbone and Tobirama hugged the man in his arms tighter before he drifted off. All things considered, the night didn’t end up _that bad_ after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I have anything to add in my defense. I should probably feel sorry but I really don't. :D Pardon the smut scene, it's unedited, we die like men. :D Didn't have time and mood for it.
> 
> So, lemme know what you think maybe? :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
